


The Interview

by celli



Category: Marvel (Movies), Pundit RPF (US), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #notintendedtobeafactualstatement, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did a good job," Tony said. "I mean, except for the part where you threw Fury under the bus, but he's used to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> Thanks to trinaest for the beta!

"Tonight in The Interview: he was turned into a superhero and punched Hitler before Truman was even president. Now he leads the Avengers and is one of the strongest advocates for our soldiers and veterans. In a Rachel Maddow show exclusive, Steve Rogers, Captain America."

Steve kept his spine straight and his smile polite and didn't say anything about the Hitler thing; he'd given up on that ages ago. "It's a pleasure to be here, Rachel."

He'd done enough interviews to recognize when he was being buttered up, so he wasn't surprised at all when, after some questions about his life before the ice and his visits to Walter Reed, Rachel leaned forward a bit. "So, Captain Rogers, tell me how you feel about SHIELD using warrantless searches to investigate Wilson Fisk?"

Steve recognized Peggy's battle-ready glint in Rachel's eyes and braced himself.

***

Steve stumbled into the car, gave Happy a vague wave, and collapsed face-first onto the seat. As Tony was already in that seat, that put his nose in Tony's lap, but that was just fine. Tony ran a hand through Steve's hair and Steve made a muffled whining sound.

"You did a good job," Tony said. "I mean, except for the part where you threw Fury under the bus, but he's used to it."

"She brought up supervillain detention," Steve moaned. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Obfuscate?"

Steve wriggled around so he was face up. "Tony."

Tony laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I know better."

"And then she spent the whole break asking me about Depression-era cocktails." Steve shuddered. "I think she wants me to come back to do a segment."

Tony put a hand over his face, clearly trying not to laugh. Steve would glare at him, but the hand that had been in his hair was rubbing gently along his collarbone, so he just closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"Just promise me we can go punch something soon. I need to feel good about myself."

Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "I'll take care of it personally."

Steve wrapped his fingers around Tony's free hand and drifted off to sleep, hopefully not to dream about being chased by cocktail umbrellas and writs of habeas corpus.


End file.
